Digital imaging has become increasingly popular for representing or accompanying digital information, especially in network services such as those offered by digital goods providers, electronic catalog services, social networking services, and visual bookmarking services. For example, an electronic catalog service may provide data and code for displaying pages describing items, such as products or services, which are available from the electronic catalog service. The items may be depicted visually on the display page by a digital image or images. Further, the electronic catalog service may provide multiple images (each of a different item) for display on a single page or user interface, such as in a search or browse interface, from which a user may select an item of interest to view additional item information associated with the item.